


Don't leave me behind

by Imjustapieceoftrash



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Better Than Canon, F/M, Fuyuhiko is best boy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried twice while writing this, Peko isn't a tool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustapieceoftrash/pseuds/Imjustapieceoftrash
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is broken after the one he loves is executed in his place leaving him to adapt to the island alone.Idk I suck at summaries.





	Don't leave me behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website and this is honestly so bad.

"I told you, I'm a tool, I'm only here to protect you," pang, those words that Peko always seemed to talk. She talked as if she was useless and as if I would never need her for anything over than protection.

"And I told you that I need you more than anything, why can't you see that? Why can't you see how much I need you to not do this?" Peko Pekoyama and I have been best friends since birth, at least that's what I think. Due to my family taking her in after she was abandoned she just thinks of herself as a personal bodyguard, here to protect and serve me, I don't need protection though. I just need her to be by my side.

"Please young master, just let me protect you, she needed to die for what she did to you and the Kuzuryu Clan," Peko never showed emotion but today she was showing more emotion than ever before. I wanted her to show emotion but not like this, not if she was going to die, I needed her.  
"I don't care what she did to the Kuzuryu clan, I only care that you stay alive, with me," My voice was barely a whisper as I said the last two words but they were not meant for her to hear. I just can't believe she didn't realise how much I loved and cared for her, she's been with me, she'd been by my side and been there when I'd been sad and hurt or happy.

"You gotta run, got it? Just let me take the fall so that you can get away!" There is no way I'm letting her die for this, there is no way she still can believe her life is less important than mine. I can't live on this island, let alone anywhere without her. She can survive without me though, she's strong and amazing, she can get through anything. Without her though, I'm nothing.  
"I'm ordering you not to worry about me," I grasp her shoulders intensely, finally forcing her to look me in the eyes. Those beautiful red orbs, her grey hair was falling messily around her face and the light reflected off of her glasses. She looked beautiful with everything she did, even now after killing one of our fellow classmates.

"There is no way I could not worry about you," I could kiss her right now, silencing her words, I would let my lips melt into hers, kissing her softly, she cared for me, I care for her, I just want us both to survive and live happily after all this has passed.  
"I am a tool, a tool to protect you, my young master," if she didn't shut up with this 'Young master' bullcrap I'm going to actually snap.

"God damn it, we are done with that crap," I just need her to listen to me and to understand my feelings. Even if it's just for one minute, that would be fine.  
"Please do not worry, I promise to keep my young m-" I cut her off, leaning up and smashing my lips roughly against hers. No way in hell am I listening to her call me that. I don't want to be her 'young master' I just wanted to be someone she could equally rely on. Surprisingly I suddenly felt her soft pink lips moving against mine, I pulled her against me, embracing her warmth, not knowing when I'd be able to feel this feeling again.

The butterflies moved around in my chest, practically bursting at the seams. We stay like this for what feels like forever I couldn't really tell though, I felt like I was lost in time with her. We both pull away, gasping for air. My first kiss was given to the girl I'd been in love with since we were both little, I felt like I could honestly burst.


End file.
